Propuesta de matrimonio
by YurioOta
Summary: Goten, quería superar a Trunks, pero si este último ya tenía novia, entonces para superarlo él se debía conseguir una esposa/Goten&Marron/Trunks&Mai


_Propuesta de matrimonio_

* * *

 **C** omo muchas otras veces, a Goten, le tocaba ver como su amigo, Trunks, hacía todo lo posible para que esa niña llamada Mai lo notara, llevando consigo incontable platos llenos de comida, para que ella y sus dos amigos, pudieran comer, como hacían siempre que recurrían a la ayuda del de cabellos lavanda. El hijo menor de Goku, en realidad no comprendía cómo por medio de la comida, su amigo había podido conseguir que Mai fuese su novia, pero así se lo había dicho, y para el de cabellos negros no cabía ni la más mínima posibilidad de que le haya mentido con tal cosa, por ello para Goten, Mai ya era la novia de Trunks, aún que la realidad fuese otra.

—¡Amo, Pilaf no se coma todo, por favor!—gritaba la niña de ojos negros, mientras intentaba arrebatarle el plato lleno de comida.

—¡No seas tonta Mai!—gritó a todo pulmón, mientras que sin pensarlo, se devoraba todo la carne de res que había en el plato—¿No ves que si se acaba la comida tu "novio", no traerá más?

Al oír aquello tanto Mai, como el hijo de Vegueta terminaron sonrojados, mientras Shuu, le daba la razón a su amo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ante la posibilidad de poder comer un poco más.

El verdadero problema en todo aquello, no era que Trunks, tuviera novia, claro que no, o de eso trataba de convencerse el semi saiyajin, ya que aún que no lo admitiera, el que su amigo ahora estuviera con Mai, había cambiado un poco las cosas, dado que ahora se creía superior a él por ya tener a quien tomarle la mano, o darle un beso en la mejilla y no perdía oportunidad para hacérselo notar y claro que eso lo podía molestar mucho debido a que cuando Trunks se lo proponía podía ser muy irritante en verdad, además de que ahora que se esforzaba en ser el centro de atención para su novia, ni siquiera tenían tiempo para jugar o entrenar como antes, y eso era otra cosa que también molestaba.

Desde hacía dos horas, estaba en el patio de Corporación. Cápsula, esperando que su amigo se desocupara para salir a jugar como ya lo había prometido, pero su amigo no parecía tener la intención de alejarse de la de cabellos negros.

—Oye, Trunks, ¿falta mucho para qué termines? —preguntó un tanto desanimado.

El hijo de Bulma, miró a Goten mientras le servía un poco de jugo de uva a su chica, en respuesta Mai, le regaló una pequeña sonrisa que lo dejó muy contento.

—No lo sé, Goten —respondió sin quitar sus ojos de la ex enemiga de Goku.

—¡Pero lo prometiste!

—¡Si pero…!

No encontraba excusa para poder deshacerse de su amigo y eso ya era una molestia para el pequeño Brief.

—¡Eres un mentiroso, Trunks!

Gritó Goten, cuando se dio cuenta de que ese día no irán para ninguna parte como había dicho.

Después de oír el grito del hijo menor de Goku, Mai y sus amigos, miraron intrigados la escena, hasta dejaron de comer para darle mayor atención, lo que provocó que Trunks, se molestará al sentir que estaba haciendo el ridículo frente a quien le gustaba.

—¡Ya basta Goten! ¡Eres un tonto que está celoso porque yo tengo novia y tu no! —miró triunfante como Mai lo miraba un poco sorprendida, de la misma forma que lo hacían quienes la acompañaban y por ello se animó a continuar—porque todavía sigues siendo un niño—terminó diciendo con aires de superioridad y sólo eso bastó para que su amigo saliera volando sin responder a sus insultos.

Si bien, Goten era como su padre en muchos sentidos y no sólo en lo físico, ahora con la ira que sentía podía decir que también había heredado algo de su madre. Estaba muy molesto, porque sabía que Trunks no tenía ningún derecho a decir eso, tampoco a considerarse mejor que él sólo por tener una novia porque si sólo eso lo hacía superior el también podría conseguirse una.

Ya había pasado un gran rato, desde ese molesto momento, y ahora se encontraba comiendo junto a su madre y su padre, todavía se sentía muy molesto y no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados después de todo lo que le dijo el hijo de Vegueta, porque él le terminaría demostrando que era mucho mejor, claro que para lograr eso ya tenía una idea en mente. No podía conseguirse una novia porque entonces estaría al mismo nivel que Trunks y él necesitaba demostrarle que era superior por ello ya había decidido conseguirse una esposa aún que la verdad no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo se hacía para lograr tener una esposa, cosa que le dificultaba todo su plan.

—¿Papá?

Mientras él apenas podía disfrutar su comida por los nervios que sentía, su progenitor ya iba por el quinto plato de sopa de fideos. Estaba tan concentrado tratando de saciar su apetito, que hizo falta que Milk, pegara un gran grito para que al fin su padre lo oyera.

—¿Qué pasa, Goten? —cuestionó aún sin dejar de comer.

—¿Cómo hiciste para poder casarte con mamá? —podía sentir como su semblante cambiaba ante tal pregunta.

—Pues le pedí…—se rascó por un momento la cabeza, tratando de recordar y continuó—su mano al padre de Milk.

Goten, se sorprendió un poco ante lo fácil que parecía poder casarse, él incluso había pensado que sería algo sumamente difícil pero al ver que no era así se animó mucho.

—¿Por qué preguntas, cielo?

Antes las palabras de su madre, rió nerviosamente y no se atrevió a decir nada porque probable su madre pondría el grito en el cielo si supiera lo que quería hacer, además de que sabía que eso de casarse sólo lo hacían las personas grandes pero no podía esperar tanto ya que si lo hacía, Trunks seguramente también se casaría y ya no habría forma de ganarle.

Tiempo más tarde, ya se encontraba yendo para la casa del mejor amigo de su padre, aún que le había mentido a este último, diciéndole que iría a ver a su hermano Gohan.

Una vez que aterrizó en el patio de la casa de Krilin, se alegró de verlo a él y a Marron juntos, jugando. Todo parecía indicar que sería más fácil de lo que él pensó poder superar a Trunks.

—¡E y! Hola, Goten—dijo, Krilin, una vez que lo vio acercarse, por su parte, la pequeña Marron, se mostraba muy feliz de verlo, ya que podría jugar con alguien más a parte de su papá por ello no demoró en lanzarle a Goten, la pelota que hasta hace un momento tenía en sus manos.

—Ho-la, Krilin—sus manos comenzaron a sudar ya que sus nervios eran evidentes.

Claro que ya no podía volverse atrás, dándose ánimos comenzó a jugar con la pequeña Marron, bajo la supervisión del papá de esta última y habiendo aclarado ya que su visita no se prolongaría mucho. Todo parecía ir bien, aún que algunas veces Marron cayó por no poder seguir su ritmo pero él se encargó de ayudarla a ponerse de pie, y mientras lo hacía pensaba en si ella sería o no una buena esposa pero esperaba que lo fuese.

Dándose todo el valor posible, tomó a la pequeña rubia de la mano y caminó hacia Krilin, quien se encontraba hablando por teléfono con su esposa.

—¿Krilin? —el mayor al ver, que lo llamaban dejó de lado su teléfono sin contar la llamada.

—¿Qué pasa, Goten?

El semi Saiyajin, al ver que tenía su atención miró a Marron, quien seguía sosteniendo su mano y luego volvió a mirar al amigo de su padre.

—Verás, Krilin…—tomó con más fuerza la mano ajena y continuó—voy a casarme con Marron, pero mi papá dice que primero te tengo que pedirte su mano.

En un sólo segundo el ambiente cambió por completo, Goten se encontraba más nervioso que nunca por miedo a no haberlo dicho correctamente y aún que Krilin, se encontraba enormemente sorprendido por tales palabras, no le quedó más opción que alejarse para poder calmar los incontables gritos que su esposa emitía a través del celular, ya que para su mala suerte alcanzó a oír todo, por otra parte, Goten se quedó pensando si Krilin aceptaría o no darle la mano de Marron, con esa duda en mente la miró una vez más.

—¿Tú si te quieres casar conmigo no? —preguntó inocentemente.

—¡Si! —respondió la pequeña, creyendo que aquello se trataba de un nuevo juego.


End file.
